


Kira Kira

by Redlair



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Chaptered, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Minhyuk finally meets the hiding neighbour on his floor and so much more.





	1. Just a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to a shoujo style attempt of writing a vampire!AU + soulmate AU? Vampire Hyungwon, super capable human Minhyuk who’s not too bright?, among other things. Again, pardon my writing skills. I'm having some fun writing this but for if this didn't make sense, I wouldn't mind elaborating.
> 
> Minhyuk’s just a bit slow lol.

It’s no secret that Minhyuk knows everyone on his floor. He’s super amiable, easy to talk to, and just about gets along with everybody. On their floor, he knows every single roommate and their hobbies except for one. Minhyuk’s never seen Chae Hyungwon except for the fact that Kihyun telling him that the other sleeps like the dead. So, he’s never seen the other. One would think that he would probably bump into the other heading to classes, but it seems that their schedules are never the same, and Minhyuk assumes that perhaps, the other just may be taking night classes. That, and that this guy living next door with Kihyun is supposedly very tall and handsome because that’s what he hears from all the gossip around him at times, but even at such close proximity, only a few feet and meters away, living in the same dormitory, Minhyuk has not once seen who Chae Hyungwon is.

It’s one evening where Minhyuk comes back to his floor slightly stumbling. He might have had a couple too many drinks a couple hours before, but it had been one of his friend’s birthday, and with all that free food and some booze laying around, he had gladly indulged. It wasn’t like he was totally drink, he wasn’t going to have a hangover that next morning. He was simply, clumsy with a no filtered mouth when drunk. 

Coming out of the elevator, he barely notices the taller man near his door. The other seemed to be heading on his way out when Minhyuk arrives at his own door, fiddling with his keys. There simply was too many. It may take a while for him to open his door.

“Man, I shouldn’t have accepted the offer of free booze. I don’t even like alcohol anyways.” Minhyuk gives a sigh and just before he plans on just calling upon Changkyun to open the dang door, because he can’t, the stranger comes up to him.

“Need some help here?”

It takes a couple seconds to process. Minhyuk, although slightly whoozy, is still sober enough to notice the fine details of the man’s face. A pleasant looking face, long eyelashes, and large lips. What a handsome guy.

“Yes please.”

The other’s hands grab for the keys and within a couple tries, he finds the right one. He waits until Minhyuk gets inside his own place and it’s before he leaves when Minhyuk calls.

“I’m so sorry, but I couldn’t catch your name. I don’t think, I’ve ever seen you before?”

“It’s Chae Hyungwon,” and he flashes another polite smile, “your neighbour.” 

Minhyuk doesn’t know, but he thinks he just might have stared too much. The perfect face, the paleness of the other’s body, he looks too good to be true. Almost, unreal if he could. Those pearly whites that the other has, it glimmers in the dim light. 

 

 

Because Minhyuk certainly wasn’t drunk last night, he does remember. He does remember meeting his neighbor, the one he had never met, and although it seems that the chances would be slim, he would like to meet Hyungwon again. Maybe it was still the alcohol influence, but all he remembers with those pink tinted lenses that he has, was the other’s handsome face with that courteous and gentleman manner and by the second he’s talking, Changkyun’s just there looking at him. 

“Did you just fall in love with someone you’ve never seen before?”  
“Of course not! I’m just saying, he’s actually really handsome that it took me by surprise. I mean imagine, seeing someone that good when you’re in a poor state.”

 

“But I’ll probably never see him again! It seems that it’s true, that he only heads to class at night” Minhyuk digs into the cheerios in front of him. 

“And other things?”

“What do you mean other things?”  
“Nothing Minhyuk.”

Changkyun heads back into his room, and Minhyuk’s sure that there’s something the younger knows that he’s not telling him, and Minhyuk’s determined to know.

“Tell me!”  
“It’s nothing!”

“I’m not going to help you in reaching Jooheon!”

Changkyun peeks out of the door, “I’m just saying, he’s something else.”

“Yea, he’s freaking hot, and that’s all that matters to me.”

 

 

Minhyuk’s really good at school. He aces all his courses, it’s easy peasy, and he has everything he needs to pass with flying colours. It’s not that he’s not trying, it’s just that he was born with a gift of photographic memory, and it hasn’t ever occurred to him how much easier it is for him. The only that probably suffers is math, but that doesn’t really matter because he still excels in writing and anything verbal and all kinds of just prose and poetry being the literature major that he is, and still, it doesn’t dawn to him why, anything could be so easy in life. Well, at least for him.

“Have you heard?”  
“Heard what?”

“The love of your life is also a lit major.”

Minhyuk stops reading his textbook. They’re at the library with Kihyun and a couple others, and still, he doesn’t understand why Kihyun only tells him this fact now. Out of all things, the many years of friendship that they’ve had since middle school, Kihyun only reveals this important tidbit of an information to him now.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I didn’t want you pouncing on my roommate firsthand. Gees, we all know he’s good-looking but I don’t want you to stalk him or anything.”

“I don’t stalk him.”

As if he hadn’t, Minhyuk had found the other's instagram, twitter and the fact that Hyungwon was also the head editor of their school’s newspaper, and he had gushed over so many times the perfect writing skills that the other has. Not only did Hyungwon have the perfect hight and looks, his writing was impeccably tasteful with that pinch of dry humour. That sarcasm and just everything, Minhyuk really was the one to proof that he could fall in love with someone he barely knows, and it was almost laughable. Because who does that, right?

 

“Did he say anything about me?”  
“I’m not one to say. I barely see him and only found out quite recently. Hyungwon had all these books piled up on his desk so I only assumed. He’s also a philosophy major.”

“Can you pull some strings for me? I’ll treat you to lunch if you can beat my mark in the upcoming final.”

That’s not possible, Minhyuk pulls in with a 4.0 of grades ranging from 85-100, and it’s not really a chance that anyone could win against him. Not even Kihyun, who’s super hardworking who may not have photographic memory, but still manages with an undefeated 4.0 in sciences and sociology.

 

“Or you can just visit me often. I’m sure you’re bound to see him somehow. I mean, I’ve only seen him at night when I’m staying up late since that’s when he has class. But also, I don’t know if he’s into people like you. I mean, he’s so neat and orderly? Or if he’s even straight?”

That’s not a problem for Minhyuk. He’s amiable and he’s confident that people like him. Or at least that’s what he thinks, that people enjoy his company. He has yet to be denied or been pushed away from any of his friendships, so he should be okay. 

 

 

It’s one evening when Minhyuk’s just in his room, chilling listening to music when he thinks he hears something against the wall. It’s faint, but it sounds as if someone’s slightly wailing. Be in pain, or something else, but it disturbs him and he’s ready to knock on Kihyun’s door, because whoever was making that sound sounded super pitiful and if it’s Kihyun, Minhyuk just wants to check up on the other.

When he knocks, Kihyun opens the door surprised. 

“What’s going on?”  
“What do you mean?”

“Someone seemed to moaning in pain, so I thought that it could be you or something.”

Kihyun shakes his head. Well if it wasn’t Kihyun, then it would probably be Hyungwon. Kihyun’s mysterious roommate. 

“I think Hyungwon’s not feeling well. Do you want to check on him or something?”

 

Minhyuk knocks. The door doesn’t open but he hears a reply. 

“I’m okay. J-just don’t come in.” Hyungwon’s voice breaks. He seems like he’s struggling for something.

“Are you sure? If you need help, we could bring you to the hospital or something…”

“No, I’m fine. I’ve got… back pain.”

 

“Oh okay.” Minhyuk frowns. He doesn’t believe that but he supposes that it would be rude for him to just open the other’s door. He speaks with Kihyun for a bit, but before he leaves, he thinks he hears Hyungwon’s voice saying something.

“Control yourself Hyungwon. Gosh, he smells so sweet.” It’s brief, and Minhyuk knows he’s probably hearing things, but those words keep replaying in his head that night. Sweet? Who’s sweet? But smells sweet? It didn’t make sense to him. None of the cologne he used was ever sweet, if anything they were something between woody and light in fragrance, he didn’t use much fruity scents.

 

 

“Do you think Hyungwon’s okay?”

It’s morning and Minhyuk’s drinking his coffee when Changkyun comes out of his room. It’s weird how it seems like the other barely sleeps. Or he doesn’t even know Changkyun’s sleep schedule, the other was either gaming or always studying for something. 

“What do you mean?”

“I heard him moaning in pain last night. I suppose my room’s connected with his? So I went to visit him and Kihyun next door and he wouldn’t even let us in, and mentioned back pain or something but when I left, I swear I heard him say that someone smells sweet! Like what’s that supposed to mean.”

 

“He probably was hungry? I don’t know, maybe he craves pancakes or something?” 

That’s answer’s unlikely, but Minhyuk can’ seem to think of a better answer either. But the more he thinks of it, it’s rare that one would pair back pain to something sweet. He can’t recall any type of treatment or oil that’s sweet that also treats back pain.

“You know that’s not it. Also, you seem to know a bit of him. Why can’t you tell me anything, Changkyun?”

The other doesn’t look at him. Changkyun continues to drink the juice in his cup. Thee’s always plenty of juice in their fridge. Apple juice, cranberry juice, pear juice and etc. Minhyuk finds it weird how Changkyun only lives drinking juice, but he never questioned anything. He sees the other snacking on biscuits and chips every now and then, but that’s all the other ever has in his system. Once, Minhyuk had asked and Changkyun had only replied that it was his brain juice. That and that it keep him looking young.

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yea?

“Hyungwon ran out of juice.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Hyungwon, myself and others mainly drink juice. He just happened to run out of juice the other night, and he was probably too lazy to get some more juice. That’s why he was moaning in pain. Although that back pain excuse is really lame.” Changkyun’s face looked unimpressed and slightly amused at best.

Minhyuk thinks he understands. If juice was all that Changkyun, Hyungwon and others needed to live, he thinks that’s fine. It should be normal, and amazing how much money one can save not eating actual food but just drinking juice. But the more he thinks of it, it sounds weird. Juice. How does one simply live and survive on juice itself? The body needs roughly 2000 plus calories to survive for those of a larger stature and Minhyuk who eats seven times a day, doesn’t understand how such a feat can be done.

 

“Why didn’t he buy more juice?”

“His supplier’s probably late on his instalment.”

MInhyuk nods. He thinks he gets it, but still, something seems off. There’s just something there, and his brain still doesn’t get it. Common sense would have told him that Hyungwon could have just asked Changkyun for some juice? If they both drank juices to survive. Unless Hyungwon didn’t know everyone on their floor and was a loner, but it shouldn’t be? If Hyungwon was the head editor for their news, the other should know quite a few people? He probably would have a circle of friends of his own?

 

“Couldn’t you have given him some of your juice?”

Changkyun shakes his head as he downs his last drop. “Unfortunately not. Everyone has a different liking for juices so my juice may not work for him. You know, those vitamins, peptides, and all that stuff. Our bodies work a bit differently, and there’s also different groups? Like my kinds likes these types of juices, but as you go up the hierarchy, the juices become a bit more unique, and rare. Like imagine higher concentration and less of a dosage.”

 

Oh, what a world that Minhyuk didn’t know of. “Humans” that were able to survive on juice alone. What kind of genetic mutation was this, and why did Minhyuk never learn this in school before?

 

 

-

“Hyungwon ran out of juice.”  
“What?”

Kihyun looks at him with a questionable expression. They’re eating together at the cafeteria for lunch before their exam and despite how distasteful the food was served, it was all they could afford to eat with their mandatory meal plan. 

“Changkyun told me.”

A couple bites in, Kihyun looks to him in surprise.  
“Changkyun drinks juice?”

“Yea, our fridge is stocked with juice. Apple, pear, and all these flavours. He’s like an addict or something but none of my business.”

“What kind of person just drinks juice though? But I mean, I’ve never seen Hyungwon eat anything, but I only see him at night. So I don’t know if he ever eats but he’s so skinny. That boy could be anorexic and I wouldn’t know because I’m not there enough to know what kind of eating habits he is. No wonder the fridge is only full of my own food. The other doesn’t even cook, but he did tell me that there’s a fridge in his room.”

Speaking of the other, Minhyuk thinks he sees Hungwon at the corner of his eye. It’s brief and it surprises him that Hyungwon’s out and about during the day. Kihyun did tell him that Hyungwon only went out at night. The other’s wearing all black and there’s a hood over the other’s face but it’s obviously by it’s statute and the features sticking out under the hood. It’s only for a brief second, but Hyungwon’s eyes lock with him for a brief seconds before he disappears heading towards the stairway.

 

Was it a trend? That both Changkyun and Hyungwon both liked to have their hoods to cover their faces whenever they went out in the daytime? It couldn’t be anything too serious. Perhaps, they simply liked black and wearing hoods to cover their faces from the sun. That and them being rather pale at times, lacking a whole lot of vitamin D. 

It’s when they’ve finished lunch when Minhyuk swears he’s going to visit Hyungwon some other time. To just chat about their majors and because he’s dying to know more of the other, and he can’t understand why he ever sees the other, why they’ve barely crossed paths so far, and if Hyungwon’s okay.

 

 

By the time of his exam, he’s surprised to know that Hyungwon’s a TA. It was rare to have a TA that was the same year as him. But people did tell him that Hyungwon was unbelievably smart, and excelled well beyond his years. The other shoots him a quick wave and a smile before he continues to circle around the classroom. Minhyuk doesn’t know what it is, but Hyungwon seems to be fine and despite his own heart racing for some unknown reason - he shouldn’t be nervous at all for their exam, or the fact that his crush is in his room, Minhyuk settles for a quick exhale of a breath before he starts.

Maybe it’s his imagination, but he thinks he feels a solemn vibe in the room. He finishes his exam just as usual but for whatever reason, all the TAs in front of the room all bare impossibly good looks and pale skin. In the group of them, there’s Hoseok the handsome TA that everyone likes because he’s friendly, smart with the good body and a couple others that Minhyuk doesn’t really know, but they’re all pale and gorgeous. Seeing Hyungwon with the group of them, the other fits perfectly with the group and Minhyuk doesn’t know why but he feels somewhat envious that people can be born with such finesse. 

He hands in his paper and as he heads out of the room, Hyungwon heads out with him. Minhyuk’s confused and stunned a bit, but he thinks it’s a good chance for him to speak to the other. He had wanted to anyways and just didn’t know when, and this was the perfect opportunity, especially since the other was approaching him anyways.

 

“Hey, the other day, I’m sorry for worrying you. I wasn’t feeling too well, but I’m fine now.”

Hyungwon leans on the wall behind him and he’s merely crossing one of his legs with his arms hanging loosely and that itself already has Minhyuk’s thoughts running on how handsome and divine the other looks.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Minhyuk can feel the twinge of pink climbing up his cheeks. He feels shy and his brain is running on too many thoughts to produce any normal words for their conversation. If Hyungwon picks up the other’s nervousness, he doesn’t say anything but just smiles.

“I’m sorry we haven’t met much, but I’m the head editor of our school newspaper and a double major and I thought that it would be great to share a conversation. I know it’s weird for me to be a TA since we’re the same grade, but Hoseok and the rest of them are way older than me, and I thought I should make some friends, you know?”

“Yea, that’s great!”

They agree to exchange phone numbers and as MInhyuk’s passing his phone to the other. He feels how cold the other’s fingers are. It might explain the reason why Hyungwon’s wearing a thick navy hair sweater and a wool coat, but if Minhyuk recalls, the exam room was quite warm. 

 

“You must be really cold?”  
“Oh! Don’t worry about it, I’m always cold for some reason.”

Hyungwon beams at him and Minhyuk likes to think that the other also happens to have perfect canines. The teeth in front of him that bare resemblance to the one’s he seen on Changkyun, but that’s a correlation. Anyone could have sharp canines. When Minhyuk leaves, Hyungwon gives him another smile, and he thinks that his heart just throbs.

What kind of heart just pounds more at the sight of someone that good looking? It could just be a crush, but it still didn’t explain why there were other things that ran in Minhyuk’s system other than the blushing and the rapid pace of his heart. He’s seen a whole lot of gorgeous people in his life before, and Minhyuk still doesn’t know why and for what reason, he seems to become this nervous when he meets Hyungwon.

This had only been their second meeting, and Minhyuk thinks that it’s wonderful that they’ve decided to be friends. He’s hoping for something more in the future, and he’s sure that it’ll happen soon, but what goes on?


	2. Peculiar Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon and Minhyuk get a little closer, and some weird things starts to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update, because somehow my creative juices are running again.

There are soulmates. Bonds that can become intimate, and the feeling of comfort when you get to know each other. When Minhyuk had met Kihyun, he thought that perhaps they could be soulmates. But pretty early on, that wasn’t the case. Sure, he and Kihyun made great friends, but they also argued a whole lot too, and in a way, they only seemed to be compatible when they both shared similar thoughts. In that case, they were only best friends. They say that when you meet your soulmate, there’s no immediate spark. One has to build the relation slowly and until you’ve reached full potential of your compatibility, then a mark grows on you. These marks varied in shapes and sizes. Minhyuk recalls his parents having marks of the flower baby’s breath carved on their skin at their ankles and it’s delicate looking. The mark never disappears and although it’s ideal that soulmates marry each other, it’s not necessary. There are countless soulmates that are fine being friends, and it makes Minhyuk wonder what kind of person he’ll meet some day.

 

His parents have always told him that he’ll never know when someone becomes his soulmate. But they tell him the experience feels pleasant and unique and usually, the first signs of a someone being your soulmate is like-mindedness. That and there’s some kind of force that pulls you in.

 

The next time he sees Hyungwon, Minhyuk’s over at Kihyun’s eating pizza because they were having a study session together and neither wanted to cook. To his surprise, Hyungwon comes out of his room and and it’s only eight, but they were having a late dinner together anyways after studying, so Minhyuk reckons that there’s no reason to be surprised. Especially not when he had started texting Hyungwon and they just clicked. Minhyuk shouldn’t be worried of first impressions at this point, Hyungwon’s seen him before, they’ve met after that exam, yet this was just their third meeting and Hyungwon’s there, and Minhyuk’s panicking.

Seeing the other never seems to surprise him. It’s the gorgeous look once again, and Minhyuk scolds himself for being so shallow on his expectations but Hyungwon’s a dream come true, and even Kihyun finds it weird how his introverted roommate actually befriended someone so extroverted like Minhyuk. The two shared a similar passion for great literature, memes and anything deep.

“Hey, would you like some pizza?” Kihyun calls out from the dining table but Hyungwon doesn’t even bother to shoot the other a glance.

“No, I’m fine, thank you. I just had my meal.”

 

Minhyuk watches the other as he approaches the kitchen. Hyungwon’s still dressed in his pajamas, but those proportions of legs to torso is just so perfectly matched that Minhyuk wills himself not to gasp. Hyungwon’s presence dominates the room as the other casually goes to a drawer to grab a bag of chips.

“You eat?”  
“Yea? Of course, I eat.”

Hyungwon gives a small laugh before he pops open the bag of chips. He talks to the the both of them for a while, before he goes back into his room to get dressed and Minhyuk swears, it’s unhealthy the amount of compliments he gives the other. The amount of effort and time that goes into just thinking of Hyungwon wastes a couple minutes of precious time in Minhyuk’s head, and it’s still weird how he seems to be the only one drawn. The only one to be so caught up in the other’s presence that leaves like the soft blow from the wind.

 

“Why is it only me that’s this affected? If the entire school population knows of him, why is he so mysterious and reserved? I’m sure if girls saw him, they’ll fawn over him every day!”

Kihyun shrugs. “That’s why he takes classes at night. There’s no other reason. But also, I think it’s only fair that he takes night classes. If those fangirls found out where he lived, I’ll never have my peace in this dorm.”

Made sense. Everything made sense. It’s just that there’s so much more other things that MInhyuk wouldn’t understand. Why it seems that Hyungwon could sense how it feels when they text. They’ve never ever hung out together, but Minhyuk assumes that if they ever did, they’ll only be comfortable. When he leaves to return to his own room next door, he shoots Hyungwon a text.

 

 

_Hey, do you ever want to just hang out sometime? I get we have different schedules, but I think it’ll be nice if we can just chill together sometime in person, you know?_

_Yea, sure! When do you want to meet? I’m free in the evenings only unfortunately…_

_Does tonight work?_

_Yea, sure. My class ends @2AM though. I don’t know if you’re still awake. I could meet you around 2:10AM_

_I’ve got no class tomorrow. Let’s hang out! I know this cafe that opens 24hrs. Want to meet there?_

_Sure!_

 

Minhyuk doesn’t know why he agrees to meeting Hyungwon @2AM, it even strikes him to be impulsive and weird. The things he would do just to know someone a bit better. It’s interesting how he’s managed to convince his brain that he’s not meeting someone as a crush but as a friend. He supposes that it’ll be better that way, becoming friends first before willingly committing to falling in love. He may have a thing for Hyungwon, but still, Minhyuk wasn’t that easy to fall in love and be head over heels this fast.

 

The cafe is well lit despite the earling hours of the morning, and there are a couple students studying in the quiet ambience of the place. Minhyuk orders a cup of tea and looks around. The cafe’s great. There are boardgames to play, an area where there are blankets and a fort, and it’s pretty nice in here. When Hyungwon arrives a few minutes later, Minhyuk gives a quick wave and Hyungwon comes over.

“Hey, how was class?”  
“It’s good. A review on Weber and Durkheim, but nothing too hard.”

Hyungwon goes to order a drink, and Minhyuk’s not surprised when the other comes back with a cup of juice. Changkyun was right, Hyungwon did just drink juice.

 

“You’re not too tired are you? I hope I didn’t make you wait too long.”

Hyungwon’s soothing voices coaxes Minhyuk to brighten up a bit. The other’s warm eyes stare into his own like melting chocolate and Minhyuk thinks that there’s just something between them. The other’s caring nature whenever Minhyuk took the other that he got another bruise from being too clumsy to the other’s tender gaze whenever they just met.

“No, it’s fine. I just got here. You look more…

The words don’t seem to come freely like the way, they used to be. Minhyuk’s tongue-tied just being in the other’s presence.

“More?” Hyungwon’s eyebrows shift to a slight frown and he leans a little closer.

“Awake? Vibrant? I don’t know, you seem more happy to be up this late at night.”

It’s that, or maybe the lighting. Hyungwon’s skin seems to glow and the LED lights seem to make everything a bit better. They speak of many things. Hobbies, art, and just the hardship of university life and the more they speak, the faster time seems to pass by and Minhyuk thinks that for meeting with someone for the first time in person, they’re conversing really well. It seemed amazing how the other just seemed to catch along with his phrases when he wasn’t even done speaking.

“You know that feeling when you think sometimes, things are too good to be true? Like you just meet someone, and you think-

“that you’re super compatible?”

“Yea!” The smile that pops up on Minhyuk’s face is cute. Hyungwon thinks that Minhyuk’s cute.

“Like what are the chances that we could be soulmates you know?”

Hyungwon nods, and Minhyuk tells himself to stop staring. The tea he had ordered had already cooled down and he hasn’t even finished yet while Hyungwon had already finished his juice.

“Could I ask what type of juice you drink? It seems different to what my roommate drinks, so I was just wondering.”

“It’s honey ambrosia. A mix of rose, honey, jasmine and some other things.”

It’s highly different. The ingredients from the juice itself, and Minhyuk wonders if this was the type of hierarchy Changkyun was speaking of. The way that Hyungwon and Changkyun also seemed so different. This aura that Hyungwon had that Changkyun didn’t seem to have, or the way that Hyungwon’s presence simply felt regal.

 

“Could I ask if you’re in some kind of hierarchy or something? My roommate had mentioned there was a difference in juice flavours but your’s seem so fancy?”

“I’m just in the upper section of the hierarchy I guess. Nothing too special. But you know that I only drink ‘juice’, huh?”

Minhyuk nods. He’s taken by surprise by the other’s sudden question and the slight change of attitude, but it doesn’t mean too much.

 

“Then do you know what I am?”

Hyungwon leans closer and Minhyuk doesn’t know what the other’s doing other than the fact that he could only see the other’s features even more clearly. The pale skin that radiates, the long eyelashes, and doll-like features that seem to be unreal.

“You’re…

“I’m?”

“A perfect being.” Minhyuk’s adamant answer causes Hyungwon to chuckle. It was obvious that Minhyuk still didn’t know anything and Hyungwon’s totally amused.

“Do you want to keep a secret? Just the between of us?” Minhyuk nods. He has his full attention of what Hyungwon’s about to say.

 

“Your roommate and I live among the living. Along with many others, perhaps you’ve noticed that our kind seems to look perfect and never aging? Well, it’s been an adaptation over time, but juice is our survival food, and there’s actually some other stuff in the juice I haven’t told you about, but-

“you’re a vampire.”

 

Minhyuk finally understands. He’s totally shocked and surprised and he’s doing the whole jaw-drop thing, and no one probably even hears what they’re saying, but what an unexpected revelation. One, there’s still vampires in the world, and two, Minhyuk didn’t catch on at all, and three, neither Hyungwon or Changkyun had made any moves to make him feel uncomfortable or to drink his blood?”

Hyungwon leans back nodding. But perhaps it’s the fear that slowly growing in Minhyuk that he’s slightly shaking.

“We don’t bite, we promise. We only share blood with out soulmates, in case you’re wondering. So I’m sorry if I scared you the other day, it’s just that your blood smelled extremely sweet that day. Other than that, I’m not going to bite you.”

The smile that Hyungwon is dazzling and among the teeth, the canines seem to flash even sharper. The hand that clasps over Minhyuk’s suddenly doesn’t seem so soothing anymore. Perhaps the instinct inside of Minhyuk to run, but the feeling of being caged when Hyungnwon’s staring back at him.

 

“I-I- Minhyuk’s still a gawking mess. Thank goodness, that there’s barely anyone around them.

“Vampires have the ability to read other’s thoughts, so I’m highly thankful of your compliments.” Minhyuk’s cheeks only turn pinker. Hyungwon could read his thoughts? Changkyun probably could too? Only vampires had soulmates ?

 

“And in case you’re wondering, I don’t know if you’re my soulmate yet but I think I just may be able to help you find the “one.”

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything else but Minhyuk just may think that it would be best if Hyungwon was the “one.”

 

-

Minhyuk doesn’t know what to expect, but when he and Hyungwon return back to their dorms, it feels normal. The way that they settle for a silence that feels comfortable as the leaves crumple beneath their feet. It could feel like a dream, how they’re walking back ‘home’ with the the lamps in the park still well-lit and amongst it all, Minhyuk feels more or less like a bride.

 

He wills himself to stop staring, because there was so much that he could stare at. Minhyuk knows that he should be fully used to the other’s presence by now, it has been a couple hours since, but he’s still so smitten and interested in everything the other way.

“Minhyuk, you’re staring again. As if you’re trying to peer into my soul or something, which I don’t even have.”

Haha. Minhyuk gives an awkward laugh. He really couldn’t be more obvious than this.

“I don’t know when I’ll be able to stop, it’s just I’ve never seen someone so?”

 

Hyungwon stays silent for a few before he takes the moment to hum when he takes Minhyuk’s hands into his own. The contact sends Minhyuk shuddering in the cold and the feelings that take over his body. The last thing he had expected was for the other to take his hand, and the longer his fingers are entwined with the others, the rush in his head slowly comes to a stop and it’s just this pleasant vibe surrounding him.

Hyungwon takes a peek at Minhyuk’s face, and once again, the other’s blushing although much less than the time at the cafe now, he still finds adorable.

“I’m giving you quite a frenzy, huh?”

Minhyuk turns his face away. He knows he’s going to burn up again every time Hyungwon tries to take a closer look at his face, and also, who even holds hand with someone you barely know on your first meeting? The hand that he’s holding still remains in his clasp, and no matter how Minhyuk views the situation, he’s fully trapped in his own feelings.

 

It’s when they reach the dormitory and there’s still a couple block of stairs when Minhyuk is tired. Fatigued mentally and physically. As much as his time spent with Hyungwon was enjoying, he had been missing out on his sleep, and now he can’t wait to go to bed, and catch some sleep. Given a few hours, the sun would come up, and by then, he’ll having trouble sleeping with the amount of sun that still managed to shine through the curtains at his window. He always had sensitive eyes to bright light.

But still, he holds Hyungwon’s hand, and there’s still that gentle smile and perhaps Minhyuk had been thinking too much and he misses the first step of the stairs, (how does that even does happen?) and thank goodness for Hyungwon’s hand still holding onto his because it’s Hyungwon who’s behind him that steadies him.

“Careful there.”

The sheepish smile that Minhyuk sends the other is met with a pair of concerned eyes. Hyungwon’s orbs that look light brown in the early morning when Minhyuk remembers them to be a dark brown, still looks like a galaxy of stars to him.

“Thank you.”

It’s when Hyungwon sees him off back literally a door away, when Minhyuk really thinks that Hyungwon’s too perfect to be true. He goes to bed that morning only thinking of Hyungwon and how sweet the other is. If vampires can hear thoughts, Minhyuk thinks that at least he wouldn’t need to say too much in front of the other. Weird for Changkyun to know, and perhaps embarrassing for Hyungwon, but at least that Hyungwon would probably know of his feelings.

-

 

It’s near noon when Minhyuk wakes up, and Changkyun’s at the table looking at him with a smile with an offering of juice. Cartoned orange juice, bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast.

“Morning. What’s all this for?”

“You’re feeling happy, so I thought that I could do something nice for my roommate. Also, I see you’ve met our prince.”

Prince? What prince? Minhyuk digs into the food that Changkyun had prepared as he waits for the other to go on.

“Hyungwon’s not just another common vampire. He’s his favourite son, although there are many other sons that you’ve probably met but haven’t realised. Hyungwon’s above the elite class, his coven had been one of the very first, therefore considered very sacred. ”

Oh? So there really was a hierarchy in the vampire world. But this also explains how gentlemanly and mannered Hyungwon was last night when the two had been hanging out together. From the gentle gaze, the smiles and from the handholding, it explained a lot.

“Also, considering the fact that he’s held your hand and all,” Minhyuk chokes. He didn’t tell the other but Changkyun must have read his mind to know. What an invasion of privacy. Minhyuk had cherished that moment in his head.

“He’s probably into you just as much you’re into him. I can’t say how you’re this engrossed in him since you’ve seen him only a few times, but perhaps the great connection you two share could be a sign that you’re soulmates with him.”

“Don’t bring my hopes up. We never know how the universe works.”

Changkyun laughs. There’s a knowing glint in his eyes. But before Minhyuk could even ask, the other had already disappeared elsewhere and Minhyuk swears, that just because Changkyun now knows that Minhyuk knows this vampire secret, it still doesn’t grant the other privilege rights of using whatever lightning speed disappearance mode on him. In fact, Changkyun just went to do his laundry.

 

 

Minhyuk goes to his classes as usual. He doesn’t think that there’s anything too different. Except there’s been news blowing up saying that the famed news editor in chief has be seen in daytime, and all he hears is how handsome and lucky those who have seen him are. Apparently, even though Hyungwon was a TA, his hours were only at night, and most students never knew or were too tired to go, so rarely anyone goes to his TA hours. That, and the fact that the TA’s office took place in the Hart Tower since the school was practically ancient and still used buildings from the 19th century. The only TA that Minhyuk had ever gone to for this specific course was to the rook where Hoseok held his hours. But it was always a long queue since the hours were during the day, and there was always so many people lining up. Other than that, Minhyuk doesn’t see Hyungwon again at school.

 

But here he was, waiting in line for Hoseok to answer the other’s question before his own turn. It was honestly not necessarily to go to Hoseok’s TA hours, considering that Minhyuk practically aced the course, but he did have a couple errors that he wanted to figure out, and the fact that Hoseok had texted him to bring him Starbucks and a small biscuit of sort. When it’s finally his turn, Hoseok gives him a wave and a smile.

“You’re finally here huh? Can’t believe how long this queue is just to review their exam. But thank you for the drink and food!”

“Yea, I don’t think I’m ever going to your office hours again. Spare me the time, I’ll ask Kihyun to come visit you next time.”

“Kihyun? The shorter friend of your’s that’s done really well?”

“Yea, he’s pissed that he didn’t get a better mark than me but he didn’t want to line up.”

Hoseok laughs. It’s even more laughable that Minhyuk had only gotten three answers mark on his exam. The disappointed look he gives Hoseok only causes the other to laugh even more. It didn’t matter how much one studied or had photographic memory, it just seemed that it was difficult to fully score a 100%.

It’s when Minhyuk’s about to turn around to head back down the spirals of stairs when Hoseok calls out to him,

“Don’t forget to wear sunscreen and maybe sunglasses!”

“What?”

But Minhyuk doesn’t get another reply, another had student had entered the TA office and now as he’s descending down the stairs, he appears to him how bright the sun is. It never dawned to him before, but the sun really was bright shining down at him and he’s squinting as he’s walking down because his eyes kind of hurt from the sun, and it’s weird as he looks as his skin because he’s always been pale, but he thinks that he just may be getting a sunburn? What was the possibility that he could get a sunburn from the sun rays shining through the slits of the windows of this rook?

The other students before him don’t seem to take notice of him, but Minhyuk thinks that he really needs to go somewhere cool and less sunny. He feels himself burning by the moment and as weird as it was, he thinks its even weirder that Hoseok was one to tell him this. Surely, perhaps at this point, he can’t tell if Hoseok was a vampire of a human. The other was very much fair himself, and although Minhyuk didn’t take note if the other had fangs or not, it was strange.

 

 

“Minhyuk, what’s wrong?”

“Huh?”

Minhyuk takes a look of his surroundings. He’s currently in the library of the second floor with Kihyun next to him, and he’s by the corner where almost nobody goes.

“You blanked out for a second.”  
“Oh, just…

Minhyuk shakes his head. It doesn’t seem true. He couldn’t have felt like he was burning. There was no way that would happen to him. He wasn’t a vampire, and even vampires these days, can appear in the day. Therefore, what was the explanation of this?

“Kihyun, do I look any difference? Is my skin red or something? Am I pale?”

The other looks at him. Minhyuk thinks that his skin tone should be the same, but Kihyun shakes his head and Minhyuk think’s that he may be gawking now because something was clearly wrong.

“You’re looking a little pale and ill. Maybe, go back and take a nap or something? I don’t know why, but you look a bit tired and ashy these days.

 

Thank goodness, that Minhyuk didn’t have another class for the day. He had finished attending one course after seeing Hoseok, but perhaps the the professor had been very boring? But Minhyuk didn’t snooze off in class, and it didn’t make sense why he was this tired. He felt so drained. Not just from the sun, but from other things. It could be just that he finished his exam season, that he’s fully drained from all that studying and whatnot, but still, this was odd.

“Minhyuk, let’s go. We can study another day, or later on in the day. Catch some rest!”

 

The two head back to the dorms, and Minhyuk’s super thankful that Kihyun’s there with him. It wasn’t often for him to have any symptoms and he thanks Kihyun for his concern and in being understanding. Not that Kihyun would ever not be, considering how mom-like he was.

“Catch some sleep. I’ll make some chicken soup for you. Rest up, smarty.”

 

In bed thought, Minhyuk still feels heavily conflicted. He’s “tired,” but he can’t really sleep. The lethargic energy inside him, but still this odd sense of adrenaline running within him. He thinks of what’s been going on for the last few days that could have led up to this occurrence, but he can’t really think of any. Surely, he’s been eating what he’s been drinking normally? What could have gone wrong? The juice that he tasted that day for breakfast that Changkyun gave him had tasted normal. It was just plain orange juice with pulp. Then, what were these symptoms?

 

Pulling out his phone, he texts Hyungwon. It’s probably a dumb idea, considering that the other probably wasn’t awake yet, but he decided that perhaps Hyungwon would know a thing or two about this.

_Hyungwon?_

 

He waits. He doesn’t expect a reply and thinks that he’ll just forget it and go to bed, but just the moment he’s about to put his phone down, his phone buzzes and there’s a reply.

 

_Yes? Is something wrong?_

Minhyuk’s fingers quickly type in his response. He doesn’t want to bother Hyungwon more than he should.

_I’m not feeling well. I’m tired but energetic at the same time, but Kihyun’s brought me to bed._

_And?_ It's uncanny how even Hyungwon seems to know something is off today.

_Hoseok told me to wear sunscreen and wear sunglasses today, when I met up. My eyes were really sensitive to light today for some reason and the sun’s rays against my skin felt super hot. Like I was burning up._

Minhyuk watches as the speed bubble lights up on his phone. Hyungwon was typing a response.

_Come see me tonight. I’ve got a clue of what’s going on, but I’m not sure. Rest up for now. You’ll feel better when the sky becomes dark._

 

Minhyuk replies with an okay, and before he knows it, he falls asleep. When Kihyun comes in to check on him, the other’s fully knocked out, and Kihyun writes a note next to him and sends a text in case telling him that the chicken soup is in the fridge. Whatever went wrong, even Kihyun didn’t know. He just wanted his friend to get better soon.


	3. Getting Cooler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more, I’m writing this, the more I think I’m basically writing a Hyunghyuk version of Twilight or a mini Vampire Knight lmao. Also, I'll probably be updating this once to twice a week (Mondays and Tuesdays)? I'll be busy in a bit, so who knows but we'll see.
> 
> Update: Maybe not as often as I like actually...  
> \---

This wasn’t supposed to happen. The fact that Hyungwon is telling him this and in how the other had just casually invited him into the other’s room, which was practically almost pitch black. Minhyuk can’t believe the words that Hyungwon’s saying and by the moment, he’s growing more confused and more concerned for his own wellbeing. All he just wanted was to get to know the other better, and here he was being told that his energy was being sucked out. Somewhat.

“Minhyuk, it could just be that being around too many vampires is draining your energy out. It seems ironic, but after we met up that morning, you did seem very tired, and I, myself, found myself to be more energised after having spent some time with you.”

“But-

Minhyuk frowns. He wants to see Hyungwon again, and by the numbers that Hyungwon tells him in that there’s a considerable but small population of vampires at school, Minhyuk was still going to be affected. If he was affected, the other many other human students should just be as affected but this wasn’t so.

“I still need to go to school though. I mean, is there a way, that I can be with everyone else and not be affected? Also, are you sure that I’m really getting drained by vampires? I felt sensitive to light and the sun today…”

There’s a brief silence and Minhyuk can tell Hyungwon’s contemplating on something while he takes a look around the room. The window blinds are drawn shut, and honestly, it’s kind go dark in the room except for that single lamp turned on by the bedside table. Minhyuk’s even more surprised that Hyungwon doesn’t actually sleep a coffin nor in the closet. They’re in Hyungwon’s bedroom and for whatever reason, Kihyun hadn’t been home when Minhyuk knocked on the door and so here he was, meeting Hyungwon earlier than their expected meeting time. Kihyun apparently had to run errands and went grocery shopping, and Minhyuk had gone after drinking up some of that chicken noodle soup.

 

“There is, but, the consequences may be a bit…” Minhyuk waits as he sits on the study wooden chair by the desk as he watches Hyungwon pace around the bedroom. For a vampire, who usually seemed quite somber, the other seemed quite worked up.

Minhyuk trembles as his ask. “You’re not going to bite me, are you? To fix whatever this is?” He points to his arm, then his neck, and possibly, just his leg, because no one would ever know that he got bitten if he always wore pants around.

“No Minhyuk, I’m not going to bite you. I’ve told you that I would never bite anyone who’s not my soulmate. But also, this haven’t ever happened before. At least, not in this many years. That’s why I’m a being surprised at your state, but are you sure that you had normal human fruit juice? Not the juice that we, vampires drink?”

 

Minhyuk thinks. There’s no way that Changkyun would ever give him improper juice. Plus, Changkyun’s juice always looked a bit strange in coloration so it would be weird for him to drink it. He’s quite certain that it’s plain orange juice that he had drank that day.

“I had normal orange juice. I’m not turning into a vampire, am I?”

Minhyuk hugs himself. There wouldn’t be a way this was happening? But if he was, it would explain some things. He suppose, but even still, he didn’t know how many of those he associated with were vampires, and surely, if he had gotten bitten, Hyungwon would have sensed it. He had previously read in fiction that vampires could sense potentially turned mates, but whether that was true or not, was a different thing.

 

“Minhyuk, you’re not going to turn into a vampire. But perhaps,” Minhyuk watches as the other heads to his mini fridge and takes out a glass bottle filled with green liquid. Hyungwon pours the liquid into a glass cup and hands it to Minhyuk.

“this would help.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widen. There was no way, he could drink Hyungwon’s juice! Changkyun had told him that Hyungwon drank juice of rare ingredients and whatever this was, it seemed almost out of place and intimate for him to even to take a sip. If Changkyun couldn't stomach it, what makes Hyungwon think that he can? He wasn't even a vampire! Also, even though it was just Hyungwon, which Minhyuk does trust, it just seemed off how the bottle containing the liquid seemed to contain shimmer inside, and the glass bottle really seemed more like crystal, than anything else.

“Hyungwon, I can’t. Who knows what could happen to me?”

The other looks to him with a firm look and brushes his hand against Minhyuk’s shoulder. It instantly soothes the tension in Minhyuk’s back and despite the uncertain face that Minhyuk still has, the gentle brushing on his body slowly coaxes him to drink from the glass.

“Will anything bad happen to me, if I drink this?”

“No.” Minhyuk senses Hyungwon’s voice slightly wavering. It doesn’t sound certain at all, but Minhyuk supposes that it just may work. It's his gut instinct. So Minhyuk takes the gulp and to his surprise, the juice doesn’t taste bad at all. It’s a taste that seems familiar and when he’s finished drinking the glass, Hyungwon’s looking at him with a small smile. Minhyuk already feels better having drank whatever it is that Hyungwon had given him.

“Is this green juice?”

“No, it’s ambrosia made from bee pollen, pomegranate nectar, and some other ingredients. It restores energy, and I don't think it's ever been drunk by humans before…”

 

Minhyuk looks at his hands. They’re nothing abnormal and everything is still functional. If anything, he feels more vitalised and although Hyungwon’s smiling, seeing that the other looks much better now, there’s still something that seems to be off.

“Hyungwon, can I hold your hand?”

The other grabs for Minhyuk’s hands anyways and to Minhyuk’s relief, Hyungwon’s hands are still cold, but not as cold as he had thought they were.

 

“Let’s have you rest up a bit more, okay? I don’t know how your sensitivity to the sun has anything to do with this, but I think it may be best for you to lay down a bit.”

Minhyuk doesn’t know how it happens, but he lets Hyungwon guide him back to his own room, and the other tucks him in before turning off the lights. He still can't believe that he's not turning into a vampire though. Because, what were the odds that he could digest whatever special ambrosia that he had and still feel fine?

—

 

Back in his own room, Hyungwon is pleasantly surprised. To his limited amount of knowledge, he had a clue of what Minhyuk could be. The ambrosia that he had given the other to drink couldn’t be possibly be normally absorbed by the human body, therefore if Minhyuk was able to drink it and feel okay, and even better, than this certainly was leading to something else. No normal human being would be able to stomach such a thing. In fact, Hyungwon’s pretty certain at this point that Minhyuk’s soulmate may just be someone in his own social hierarchy, among the elite. But to say who it is, that is still uncertain. Deep down, Hyungwon thinks that it would be nice if Minhyuk was his soulmate. Someone who seemed to complement him, was adorable and smart, the other would be an ideal soulmate.

If only, he could figure out more about soulmates between his coven and the human ancestry…

 

 

 

Across the wall, Minhyuk does feel much better. But by the time it’s evening, the sun has already set, and Minhyuk feels more awake than ever. He wonders if his limbic system has gone awry, because for whatever reason, he doesn’t feel sleepy anymore and it’s already 2AM, and Minhyuk can’t seem to sleep anymore. He had taken a long nap since 8PM and he thinks that he's surely napped enough. It's been 6 hours, and that was about the amount of sleep he could get on a busy day.

 

_Hyungwon, I can’t sleep >.<_

_Have you eaten after drinking the juice?_

_Yea, but I don’t want to be stuck in my room for the night. Changkyun’s not home either, and you probably have class, so I hope I’m not disturbing you!_

 

On the other side of his room, Hyungwon still hasn’t gone to class. He did have class a bit later at 3AM, but there was still a little bit of time before class started.

 

_Do you want to attend class with me?_

Is it full of vampires?

No? Not all, at least.

Okay!

 

Hyungwon picks up Minhyuk next door ten minutes later. They both had bundled up as the night or early morning seemed to be terribly windy.

“This is going to be weird, for you and me. I mean, I don’t even belong in this class period and everyone’s just going to think, what’s that human doing here?”

“You’ll be okay Minhyuk.” Hyungwon pats Minhyuk’s back and takes a look at the order. Perhaps Minhyuk had rushed himself into changing, his collar’s a bit crooked and the scarf that he had thrown around his neck, didn’t even cover him fully. The wind would surely seep through. With a couple of seconds, Hyungwon’s fingers gently fixes the collar of Minhyuk’s collar and wraps the scarf more tightly around Minhyuk’s neck.

“We don’t want you to catch a cold.”  
“Thank you.” Only Minhyuk’s nose peeks out from the scarf and Hyungwon gives him another smile.

 

Class is much less interesting that Minhyuk had expected. He thought that perhaps he would fall sleep, but he doesn’t manage to, not when his circadian clock is not on it’s regular schedule, and seeing other students and Hyungwon taking notes, makes him feel bad for having such thoughts. He’s lucky, he supposes with the photographic memory that he has. He simply memories every slide that shows up on the board. The vampires are evenly mixed in with humans, and had Hyungwon not pointed it out, Minhyuk wouldn’t even have noticed the differences. Minhyuk also wants to give kudos to those human, that are able to stand the lecture because, one probably needs to be an night owl or a real insomniac, to able to withstand such a lecture. Hyungwon himself is surprised, at how Minhyuk’s still awake. He had at least expected that the other would fall asleep sooner or later since the lecture really was that boring, but no, the other was still awake. Hyungwon had really thought that perhaps,  he would need to carry the other back to his room by the time lecture ended. Surely, that would have caused a bit of an eyebrow raise from the others, but Minhyuk was on a different tangent from normal.

“Who’s the TA for this course?”

“Hoseok.”

“He’s a vampire?”

Hyungwon nods. The other had simply been around for ages, that it made sense that Hoseok could probably TA any given course if he wanted to. The other may look to be 26, but he’s at least a thousand something years old. All that knowledge new or old, would have been easily understood and known by the other.

“He’s in my coven. He’s like my uncle, if you want to think about it that way.”

Minhyuk laughs. Hoseok was nice, even if he was that old. He would have never thought that he became friends with Hoseok, a vampire if Hyungwon hadn’t told him. In fact, a lot of vampires were nice. Changkyun, his roommate and Hyungwon, who’s also just as pleasant to be with.

“Does this change anything though?”

“What do you mean?” Hyungwon packs up his bags as he waits for Minhyuk to continue.

“If I go to school during the day, will there be gossip around me? I mean, everyone speaks about you, but I suddenly became your friend and…?”

The gaze and response that Hyungwon gives him doesn’t calm him much.

 

“Most people probably wouldn’t know. But even those that do, of my kind, probably wouldn’t do anything to you. That’s probably why, Hoseok told you to wear sunscreen and wear sunglasses, now that I think about it.”

“I’m sorry?” Minhyuk clings on to Hyungwon’s hand. The sensation of touching Hyungwon’s palm is still cold, but there’s something else to it.

“My vampire presence is probably dominating your human energy a bit, for now, so students may find your presence to be a bit different. But other than that, there’s nothing wrong. I suppose there are some benefits and downfalls to it, explaining your sensitivity to light and other things. Your body’s immune response to my ambrosia earlier was something I had to confirm in order to tell you all this.”

Minhyuk looks up at Hyungwon. This was real. The other didn’t seem to be kidding and from how serious Hyungwon seemed to be, this all wasn’t a joke. Minhyuk doesn’t know how to feel. He didn’t even know that vampires existed, and here he was, somehow infused with this vampire-aura that’s changing his life. He can’t even say that he’s confused, excited, or glad. His emotions that varied on a large spectrum was at a great ambivalence of a mood, and he doesn’t know if it’s a good thing that he’s able to spend more time with his crush, and that he’ll probably get a happily ever after ending, or if things may turn out weird after this.

“Is this like a “mark?” Like you “marking” me not with scent but an aura instead?”

“It could be anything Minhyuk. It’s just that I don’t know how long it’ll last. It should fade after a while, but I don’t know. The consequences can be dire. The cases of vampires being able to provide their aura to another human is rare.”

“Well then, I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you then.”  
“Minhyuk-

Minhyuk’s gaze is bright, it’s bold, and it catches Hyungwon off-guard. The confidence that bloomed in him, like a strength and vibrance of Spring, puts a grateful smile on the other’s face.

“Let’s hope for the best then.”

 

 

—

Minhyuk becomes super-functioning. Kind of. There are days where he just doesn’t sleep at night and just goes out in the middle of the night to hang out with Hyungwon and sometimes Changkyun, while other times, he acts like a normal human being (who’s not a night owl) managing to sleep and be awake in the daytime. The couple times where he had missed out on class, which is highly unfortunate, he is thankful to Kihyun who manages to cover for him with notes or in taking the same class at a later time.

But it’s been a couple weeks already and by now, even Kihyun’s noticing it, and Changkyun had already told him the day after he went to class with Hyungwon.

“You reek of his energy. The entire living space literally spells out Hyungwon, except for my room.”

“Is that really a bad thing though? I mean, I don’t mind at all. You know, like scenting me so that other vampires know that I’m not their prey or whatever. And to be marked by Hyungwon, is a total dream!”

Minhyuk hums. He had accompanied Changkyun in playing video games last night, and he’s quite proud to say that he’s been picking up skills faster than he thought, and even managed to beat Changkyun a couple times playing mortal combat and Mario Kart. Not that it should be a vampire skill, but he had stayed up at night, entering into the early morning playing games with the other. Changkyun should be thankful.

“No, I’m just saying, that if you really are Hyungwon’s soulmate. Then that is amazing, because the last time this happened was about 800 years ago. Also, what a chance that you’re body is even capable of drinking his ambrosia? If I had even tried to drink his ambrosia, my body wouldn’t be able to function because it’s that intense.”

“I’m special, okay.”

“You really are Minhyuk, I don’t doubt that. But be careful, you may crash.” Minhyuk ignores the last bit. Way to ruin the fun, he was having of being able to stay up for so many hours of a day.

 

 

“Dude, you literally glowing.”  
“I’m sparkly?”

Kihyun isn’t amused but gives a sigh anyways. “You’re literally so happy or something that you could be bouncing off the walls. What’s been going on? I see you on certain days looking super tired and fatigued and other days, where you’re just so vibrant. Are you taking some kind of drugs or something?”

Minhyuk continues to suck on his lollipop. He may be a university student, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a thing for any sweet. Nor is there an age limit, on what you can eat or what you can’t eat when you’re twenty something years old.

“Did you find your soulmate or something?”

The words that fall out of Kihyun’s mouth have Minhyuk gawking. He surely hasn’t. But the larger question is, has Kihyun? The other may not be by his side sometimes, on the days that they’re busy and occupied with their own schedule, but that still doesn’t say anything if Kihyun’s found his soulmate either.

“Have you?”  
“You haven’t answered my question, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk, whom was leaning back on the tree, uses his foot to kick himself forward. The shade from the cherry blossom tree does the bare minimum to shade him from the sun, but at least the flowers look pretty. He still gets a bit sensitive to the sun, and just those stereotypical things except for garlic, because that's a myth and he's still human.

“I haven’t, but I think I may have found who it may be.”

Kihyun who’s sitting by the picnic table looks up. If Minhyuk has found his, then it wouldn’t be too late or too soon. People usually found their soulmates at varying ages, and if Kihyun’s right, when you meet your soulmate, some things in life changes. A balance of sorts between two persons.

 

“Well Minhyuk, if you do end up finding your soulmate, I would love to know who he is, because the sudden energy you have, is turning my best friend into some kind of-

“Of?” Minhyuk looks at Kihyun. Of course the other would find some kind of critique and shade to throw at him.

“Maniac.”

“I am not a maniac!”

“Well, what do you know of soulmates always?”

 

The answer is not much, and because it’s not much, Minhyuk somehow convinces Kihyun and him to go visit the library together to find books on soulmates. It’s a popular section every now and then, especially when people find their friends finding their soulmates, causing people to just be more curious of the topic.

“You know, I think my soulmate, just may be Hyungwon.”

 

Kihyun would like to think otherwise, but there’s no proof of anything else. He had seen Minhyuk and Hyungwon talking to each other more often, and the smile that appears on Hyungwon’s face whenever Minhyuk says something, could say something otherwise. Kihyun can’t say that Hyungwon doesn’t like the other, because he’s sure that they’re probably both smitten at each other, and they just don’t fully know.

“I just can’t believe, you could be soulmates with someone who drinks juice.”

When they leave, Minhyuk ends up having borrowed a couple soulmate and vampire books. When Kihyun had saw his “vampire” selection, the other had laughed. Of course, Kihyun wouldn’t know. Minhyuk would also rather have the other not know either. He couldn’t simply risk exposing the truth to his best friend but even more so, now that he thinks about it, the characteristics that both Hyungwon and Changkyun can’t be any more obvious than they really are (kind of).

 

 

It’s evening when Minhyuk feels himself getting tired. It was the perfect opportunity for him to start reading his books. He had eaten dinner and taken a shower already, and as it was about ten, he turns off the lights except the lamp by his bedside table. The moon shines from outside the slightly open window, and there’s a cup of tea by his side and a small lit candle to create the ambience and mood.

He breezes through the soulmates handbook. It was all common knowledge, from meeting your soulmate and gaining marks like tattoos on your body along the way. But it says nothing about anything about vampires and Minhyuk thinks that he’ll go through the books of vampires soon after. They do say that soulmate attractions could be of any kind. Whether it be a type of attraction at first or not, one habitually becomes used to their soulmate and together, there is a mutual compatibility and just a feeling of ease when you’re together.

The shared connectedness, which allows one to finish each other sentences come from strong bond, and if Minhyuk can objectively say about his relationship with Hyungwon, they already have the ability to do that. It’s been only a couple weeks, but Minhyuk thinks that they’re doing pretty well in this aspect, and the thought of him being soulmates inside him only seems to be more apparent in his head.

But that’s really all that he gained from these soulmate books. He supposes that it only made sense as he only thought that soulmates existed in the human world. No doubted, that he’s now learned that there are vampires that co-exist in the same space as humans, this was something else on its own. He doesn’t know any history of vampires, not of his family background. Were vampires always born vampires? What happened when vampires had first loves’ with human beings but never married their human love?

Minhyuk doesn’t think that his family knows of any vampires. He doesn't ever recall his parents speaking about them either when he was children, and all he remembers were the pleasant memories. The times that he's spent back home with his grandparents that would dote on him. It was always fun and for whatever reason, his grandmother's house always offered a cooling atmosphere no matter the heat. It wasn't like that the fan was on on their farm nor that the windows opened and the roof or shade had to do with anything. It was more than just ice cream and cold yogurt, or his grandma turning on the sprinkler so that he could run across the lawn, there was just something so comforting being there. Something, like the ambience that his grandparents' home that soothed him, just like how comfortable it was just to be within Hyungwon's presence.


End file.
